Harry Potter y la era de la sangre
by Kaiser1993
Summary: Harry está en Azkaban, por un crimen que no cometió. Allí conoce a Posner, y juntos deciden escaparse, ¿Qué habrá pasado en los tres años de encarcelamiento de Harry? ¿Ron un traidor? ¿y Dumbledore? Vampiros de por medio. HP/HG.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter y la era de la sangre.**

-Me das asco, asesino, traidor…

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que había escuchado decir a su supuesto mejor amigo Ronald Wesley, pronunciadas en el momento en que Albus Dumbledore y un nutrido grupo de fuerzas especiales mágicas del ministerio lo conducía a Azkaban.

Esas palabras no le dejaban dormir, no lo dejaban comer, no lo dejaban vivir. Le dolía que su mejor amigo, por quien habría dado la vida de ser necesario no le hubiese creído cuando se declaró inocente ante el tribunal del Wicegamot.

La culpa había sido transformada lentamente en rencor, en ira y al final en odio, no un odio negro y ciego hacia Ron Wesley y Dumbledore, sino un odio visceral pero controlado hacia la sociedad mágica que lo había usado, hasta dejarlo seco, la cual ahora le depreciaba como a un criminal, como a un vulgar criminal, como a un asesino, como a un traidor. Cuanto deseaba la ruina de esa decadente sociedad, y la destrucción de todos los que le habían vuelto la espalda… todos menos Hermione.

Mientras que todos le habían culpado (Ron, Ginny, Draco, Dumbledore), Hermione le había creído, y había tratado de defenderlo, con la ayuda de casi todos los Wesley había tratado de defenderlo, de sacarlo de Azkaban… Todo en vano. No podían competir con la brillante mente de Dumbledore, ni con el alubión de testigos, acusadores y demás gente de la misma calaña, que parecían no tener fin.

Y luego estaba Posner.

En Azkaban te podías encontrar a todo tipo de magos y brujas, traicioneros, mezquinos, arteros, solitarios, paranoicos, brutos, estúpidos, narcisistas… Y luego estaba Posner.

Posner era alto, casi metro noventa, de piel cenicienta, y con el pelo rubio oscuro, de complexión débil, sus ojos eran dos castaños pozos de sabiduría. Conocía muchísimos hechizos antiguos, y relatos de civilizaciones antiguas. De aspecto manso, tranquilo, ocultaba una rabia, un odio sin límites contra sus captores.

-No es justo-repetía con un gruñido-. Yo no debería estar aquí…

_¿Y donde deberías estar? _Se decía Harry a si mismo. Cuando Posner se encerraba en si mismo no había manera de razonar con él. Pero en esos momentos Harry recordaba su primer encuentro…

Flashback

-Yujuuu ¡Potter!- La ironía cargaba la voz de Lucius Malfoy-. Ven, siéntate con tu amigo Lucius.

La cárcel no había mejorado para nada el especto o los modales de Malfoy padre, al contrario, estaba muy delgado, con el pelo lacio sin vida y hasta se adivinaba la incipiente calva, estaba hosco, y colérico con la sociedad pero más aún con Harry, el promotor de su largo encarcelamiento.

-No gracias, me gusta mi pellejo- Dijo Harry mientras se alejaba de Malfoy padre y recorría el comedor de la prisión con la mirada en busca de una mesa vacía donde sentarte.

El comedor de la prisión era una gran habitación rectangular iluminada por unos tétricos fuegos fatuos (las almas de los que allí habían muerto), que flotaban siniestramente por el comedor. Su azulado brillo se reflejaba en el marmóreo suelo e iluminaba las hormigonadas paredes y columnas.

Harry se acercó hasta una de las mesas del fondo, donde se encontraba un hombre rubio con el uniforme de presidiario (como todos) raído y descosido. El hombre estaba leyendo un grandísimo libro de tapa negra, ya desvaída, con relucientes runas plateadas, en la cubierta; haciendo caso omiso del poco apetitoso rancho diario.

-¿Le importa que me siente?- dijo Harry.

-¿Eh?- el desconocido alzó los ojos, y uso marrones ojos le miraron de

forma distraída.

-Que si me puedo sentar con usted.

-Por supuesto- el desconocido cerró el libro mientras que Harry se sentaba en una silla en frente del hombre-. Es agradable un poco de compañía humana en vez del ganado habitual.

-Umm, Gracias-. Harry no sabía que pensar del individuo- ¿Qué está leyendo?

-"_La última travesía de Ragnar el fiero_"- respondió-. Una excelente saga vikinga.

-¿Sabe leer runas señor?- preguntó Harry.

-Puees…

-No emplees palabras demasiado complejas Posner-La voz de Malfoy padre estaba cargada de malicia-. Nuestro amigo el huérfano no recibió la instrucción paterna pertinente.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy- Respondió Harry.

-¿A que debemos el… Umm… Honor de tu visita Malfoy?- Dijo pausadamente el llamado Posner.

-Cuando quiera oír gilipolleces te llamaré Posner- respondió Malfoy-. Ahora tengo que despellejar a Potter.

-Yo creo que no- Dijo Posner poniéndose de pie.

-¿Ah si?-Dijo Malfoy con sorna-. ¿Y que harás para impedirlo?

-Déjale en paz Malfoy- dijo Harry poniéndose de pié el también.

-No te metas Potter- dijo Posner, y acto seguido estampó su puño en la cara de Malfoy con tanta fuerza que este vió estrellas y planetas sin necesidad alguna de telescopio.

-Te… te voy a…. a matar-dijo tratando de recuperas aliento.

-Cállate- golpe en el estómago - y deja- Lucius doblado de dolor –de decir-Posner armó el brazo- GILIPOLLECES-¡Zas!

En cuanto se llevaron a Malfoy a la enfermería (con el tabique nasal roto), todo volvió a la relativa calma.

-No deberías haberlo hecho- dijo Harry-. Ese hombre es un…

-Mortifago, ya lo sé-dijo Posner mientras se frotaba los nudillos- no te creas que lo he hecho por ti- añadió como si nada-. Ya le tenía ganas.

-Gracias de todos modos- dijo Harry más tranquilo- Me llamo Harry Potter.

-Heinrich Posner, para servirte- dijo con una leve reverencia.

-Oye Posner…

-¿Si?

-¿Me enseñas a leer runas?-preguntó Harry.

-Claro-dijo el ahora alegre presidiario.

_Fin del Flashback._

Poco sabía Harry que aquel hombre que conoció de manera casual era tras su padrino Sirius Black el único hombre con un plan para escapar de Azkaban que no acabase con una muerte muy desagradable…

Nota del autor: Espero disfruten de este mi primer relato, prometo subir capítulos con tanta frecuencia como sea posible sin fundir el ordenador je, je, je. Aprovecho para decir que no tengo pareja actual, interesadas dejadme vuestra dirección de correos para escribiros.


	2. Señor de las nubes

Señor de las nubes.

Tras la hora de la comida, a los presos se les daban dos opciones; o bien iban al patio de la cárcel, donde había unas canchas de baloncesto, un equipo de halterofilia (pesas) y unas gradas; o bien iban a la biblioteca, un recinto de veinte metros cuadrados con seis estanterías con libros de diverso contenido: novelas, periódicos, libros de estudio, reglamentos…

Harry y Posner solían estar ahí solos, pues los presos generalmente preferían el patio a la biblioteca.

-Son unos estúpidos- decía Posner-. Hay que cultivar tanto el cuerpo, como la mente.

Harry estaba de acuerdo, pero tras tanto tiempo echaba de menos los rayos del sol, y de vez en cuando se acercaba para que el astro rey le calentara los entumecidos huesos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry- dijo Posner.

¿Si?

Creo que la poción ya está lista- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

¿En serio?- El chico no podía evitar que el nerviosismo se impregnara en su voz.

Si-La respuesta fue tajante.

_¡Sí por fin!_ tras tres meses de esconderla de miradas curiosas, de preservarla y del tributo diario, la poción _desvelius_ ya había madurado, cuanto había esperado este momento.

¿Eso significa… que podré saber… si tengo o no… forma animal?

Sí, la poción _desvelius_ revela la o las posibles formas animales o mágicas del mago o bruja que la beba, siempre que este haya pagado su tributo de sangre.

El tributo, consistía en verter unas gotas de sangre cada día. Harry estaba harto, tenía pequeños cortes en diferentes procesos de cicatrización por los brazos y las piernas…

Posner ¿Cuál crees que será mi forma?-Harry estaba convencido de que tenía forma animal, estaba seguro de ello.

Uy, pues no se…-dijo Posner divertido-. ¿Una trucha? ¿Un gatito? ¿Un avestruz?

¡Déjame en paz!- Dijo Harry divertido por la broma-. ¿Tú tienes alguna forma?

Dos- respondió con un deje de orgullo- un murciélago vampiro, y un lobo espalda plateada.

Hala pero ¿se puede tener mas de una?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

No es común, pero tampoco insólito

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron las horas, el sol cayó en el horizonte, y la luna se alzó victoriosa en el firmamento, al menos por unas horas. Tras la comida (que ninguno degustó), Harry y Posner se dirigieron a la biblioteca y tras extraer el libro "El secreto protegido" de la estantería de la pared del fondo, entraron por el hueco que dejó la estantería al moverse a un lado, trayéndole dolorosos recuerdos sobre Hogwarts y sus retratos móviles _No es momento para la melancolía_.

La poción desvelius se encontraba en un pequeño puchero de cobre, que había tomado prestado de la cocina. Desde que Harry había vertido la primera gota de su sangre, la poción (del color y consistencia del petróleo) se había tornado plateada, despedía una fina neblina, y olía a hierva recién cortada.

Aparte de la poción, solo se hallaba un cuadro colgado de una de las cuatro paredes donde un escuálido hombre de color observaba una ventana con barrotes. El cuadro (según le había explicado Posner) se encargaba de avisar de los actos ilegales cometidos en la sala.

No nos dejan de vigilar ni en este agujero- comentó Posner en tono despectivo la primera vez que Harry preguntó acerca del cuadro.

¿Y no nos delatará?- preguntó Harry alarmado.

Ninguna norma prohíbe la preparación de pociones, de eso deberían encargarse los guardias.

Harry se acercó expectante a la poción, se arremangó una manga hasta la altura del codo y le tendió la otra mano a Posner. Este le entregó un pequeño cuchillo de metal de la cena de ese mimo día, limpio no había usado el cuchillo.

La mano le tembló al coger el cuchillo.

No dudes Harry- dijo Posner.

Harry asintió, se colocó la hoja del cuchillo en la palma de la mano izquierda y efectuó un rápido movimiento.

Harry sofocó un grito. La sangre manó lentamente sobre la mano herida.

Acerca la mano a la poción y deja caer la sangre- murmuró Posner.

Harry acercó la mano, la cerró formando un puño y apretó, un ligero reguero de sangre cayó de la mano de Harry a la poción, que empezó a burbujear.

Aparta la mano y esperemos que haya valido la pena- dijo Posner lacónico.

De acuerdo- dijo Harry lacónico.

Tras unos instantes de la poción empezó a emanar un espeso humo gris que empezó a dar vueltas por la pequeña habitación, cada vez los círculos eran más estrechos, giraba entorno a Harry, rápido, más rápido, cada vez más rápido, hasta que con un quiebro el humo se introdujo en su pecho.

Harry sintió que le faltaba la respiración, cero los ojos con fuerza, sintió sus huesos cambiar, hacerse más pequeños, los músculos se le tensaban, el pelo desaparecía… y luego oscuridad.

La convivencia se había hecho lo más dolorosa posible. Todos les criticaban, insultaban, murmuraban a sus espaldas, y les hacían la vida imposible. Tras una semana se llevaron a Neville con toda la caja torácica rota, y los brazos rotos por varios puntos fruto de una caída desde lo alto del gran comedor, tras haber proclamado que Harry era inocente y que los que le habían condenado eran unos traidores solo comparables a Voldemort. Dos meses después fue a Luna a la que se llevaron, totalmente transfigurada, a medio camino entre un erizo, una serpiente y una corneja. Los miembros de Slytherin dijeron en su defensa que esta les había dicho que deseaba que un snargaluff de colmillos de fuego les hiciera una visita. Su castigo fue una semana limpiando la sala común de Slytherin, que ya limpiaban los elfos. Pero lo peor fue lo de Hagrid- pensó Hermione- el ministerio se lo llevó a su departamento de control de criaturas mágicas con la escusa de que un semigigante no podía dar clases, sobretodo si se jactaba de su amistad con un criminal como Harry Potter. Hermione envió cartas a Harry todas las semanas hasta que tras un mes se las enviaron sin abrir, con una carta que contenía una maldición. Por suerte fue Pansy quién la abrió tras quitársela. Todavía se reía cuando la señora Pomfrey se la llevaba a la enfermería toda ella cubierta de pelo rojo, dos pequeños cuernos y una perilla ridícula. Ron la había dejado un día en la sala común, delante de todos, con Lavender Brown enroscada a su lado.

No puedo estar con alguien que trata de sacar de la cárcel a un asesino asqueroso de mierda- dijo mientras besaba apasionadamente a Lavender.

No pudieron separar los labios hasta que el profesor Snape, les deshechizó. Hermione había llorado mucho aquella noche pero se consoló un poco cuando la profesora de transformaciones, puso un cero a Ron tras calificar su redacción sobre los hechizos transformadores, como la mayor sarta de estupideces que la habían obligado a leer.

Todo era oscuridad, solo había oscuridad y frío. Harry escuchaba la pesada respiración de Posner muy cerca de el. Los colores habían desaparecido, todo era de un gris monótono. Se sentía ligero, muy ligero, trató de levantarse, pero al querer plantar las manos en el suelo, vio dos largas alas tratando de hacer fuerza contra el suelo. Lo recordó todo de golpe.

Giró su emplumada cabeza hacia él.

_¿Que me ha pasado Posner?_ Un agudo chillido surgió de su pico.

Saludos Harry Potter, señor de las nubes, garra de halcón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les había llevado una hora lograr que Harry recuperase su auténtica forma.

Mejorarás con la práctica- Le dijo Posner

Harry estaba exhausto, había llegado un momento en que creía que se iba a quedar en su forma de halcón. Posner le había contado que le podía llevar meses dominarlo.

Posner también le había dicho que el halcón peregrino, era una de las formas animales más nobles de los magos.

Cada día tras el desayuno Harry y Posner se dirigían a la biblioteca, a la sala camber. Tras tres horas de práctica Harry y Posner se transformaban en sus formas animales.

Harry ya había visto este tipo de transformaciones, pero no se acostumbraba a ver con que facilidad se transformaba Posner.

Todo es cuestión de práctica- argumentó el-. Así que ya sabes, practica.

Sin embargo Harry tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en Azkaban, jamás había tenido visiones de Voldemort. Posner lo atribuía a las propiedades mágicas de las paredes de la prisión. La misma noche que Harry descubrió su forma animal, Voldemort visitó su mente.

_Flashback_

Estaba en Hogwarts, enfrente del retrato de la dama gorda, que aterrorizada le decía que sin contraseña no podía pasar. Una ladeada sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro.

¿Contraseña?- dijo como si la idea le resultase curioso-. ¿Cuál puede ser? Ah… ya lo se.

La dama gorda estaba lívida de terror, los otros retratos aún estaban dormidos, o paralizados de miedo… No podían hablar, no podían avisar a nadie.

La contraseña es…-dijo el-. ¿Harry Potter?

No-dijo en un murmullo la señora gorda.

Ah ¿no?- su sonrisa no paraba de acentuarse.

No- la dama gorda no paraba de temblar.

Que lástima, pero en fin- sacó su varita.

La dama del retrato estaba tan blanca que parecía Nick casi decapitado.

Vendré aquí cada día, tu no me reconocerás, pero ten por seguro que volveré…

Voldemort se fue alejando lentamente, y tras unos pasos se volvió hacia los retratos.

Esto solo nos concierne a nosotros-Harry y Voldemort- a si que-apuntó a los cuadros y dijo- _¡¡¡Oblibiate tábala!!!_

Hubo un destello blanco, y después solo silencio. Silencio y oscuridad.

_Fin Flashback_

Cada noche Harry veía a Voldemort tratar de entrar en la torre de Griffindor, sin éxito y tras probarlo, les borraba la memoria a los cuadros. Habria sido reconfortante ver como Voldemort fallaba una y otra vez, si no fuera por que este no perdía esa asquerosa sonrisa bajo ninguna circunstancia, y ya empezaba a hartarse.

Harry- dijo Posner sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

¿Si?

Ha llegado el momento de salir de aquí.

¿Como?-Harry no quería irse de Azkaban sin el, pero si tenía que hacerlo lo haría.

¿Quien crees que le sugirió como hacerlo a Sirius Black o sea tu padrino? ¿Eh?

* * *

Hola a todos, espero disfruten de este mi nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de leerla, especial agradecimiento a: Joachim1900, dark dragon Hades, Orochi noire, Pedro I y lo dicho en el primer capítulo, sigo disponible.


	3. Plan de fuga y reencuentros

Plan de fuga y reencuentros.

Harry se había quedado mudo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Era mentira, seguro… pero Posner nuca le había mentido. Se armó de fuerzas y le preguntó:

¿Tu ayudaste a escapar… a Sirius?- lo dijo tan bajo, que creía que no le había oído.

Si, ¿acaso no te habló de mí?- Harry negó con la cabeza- ¿En serio?- Posner rió entre dientes-¡Maldito canalla!

Pero ¿Pero por qué?- dijo Harry ya más alto.

Posner lo miró de forma escrutadora, fue sonriendo lentamente y dijo:

No es ni el momento, ni el lugar adecuado para hablar de esto.

Harry miró al suelo abatido, y salió de la biblioteca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se encontraba en el comedor. Hoy le tocaba limpiar la cocina. Era parte de la cadena de algunos presos, o de una forma de ganar salir por buena conducta, en el caso de Harry era lo primero. Humillar al gran Harry Potter limpiando los platos… que gran tortura.

Mientras trataba de quitar un trozo de chicle de la parte debajo de un plato, se le acercó un guardia.

¡He Potter!- no parecía muy contento de estar allí.

¿Si?- el guardia se acercó a él.

Era alto y llevaba la varita en la mano e iba dándose golpecitos en la otra de forma inconsciente. A Harry le asaltó el recuerdo de su querida varita… ahora no era más que astillas.

El guardia detectó la mirada de Harry y su mirada se ablandó.

¿La hechas de menos?

Como a una hermana- confesó.

Lo lamento-parecía sincero-. Yo creía en ti…- su rostro se cuadró-. Tienes visita.

Esa frase le dejó sin respiración. Las visitas estaban permitidas, pero sus amigos estaban en Hogwarts, y no podían acercarse muy amenudo, cierto que la señora Wesley le visitaba cada mes, pero la vio hace dos semanas… ¿Ya tenían vacaciones sus amigos?

¿Quién es?

Una pareja de chavales-respondió.

¿Pelirrojos?

No- dijo con una sonrisa- uno es alto y lleva el pelo negro desordenado- ¿Neville?- y la otra… es algo extraña- ¿Hermione?

¿En qué sentido?

Ya lo veras-dijo sonriendo-te esperan en la sala tres be- anunció mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba andando.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sala tres eran pequeñas habitaciones que parecían salas de espera, de hecho… eran salas de espera, donde las visitas podían hablar con los reclusos. Todas tenían un sillón negro desgastado, una pequeña mesita de cristal con revistas viejas y una butaca muy desgastada de color marrón.

Se despidió de Posner con un gesto de la cabeza.

¿Adonde vas?

¡Visita!- gritó.

Que suerte- murmuró Posner alicaído- a los míos no les dejan ni acercarse a la isla…

Harry no le dio importancia a ese último comentario. Últimamente está muy raro pensó Esta noche hablaremos largo y tendido Se prometió cunado Abrió la puerta de la sala tres be.

No pudo dar ni un paso, porque una figura con una larga cabellera rubio platino, se le echó al cuello.

¡Harry!- gritó Luna Lovegod.

Hola Luna- dijo Harry sin aliento, miró alrededor y vio a un desgarbado Neville Longbotton le dedicó una calurosa sonrisa-. Hola Neville. ¿Ya terminó el curso?

Tras ponerse al día, los tres se sentaron, Neville y Luna en el sofá, y Harry en la butaca. Lo entendió de golpe y dejando escapar una ligera sonrisa comentó.

Y entonces… ¿Ya estáis saliendo juntos?

Neville abrió los ojos como platos y bajó la cabeza, roja como un tomate, fue Luna quien más alegre de lo habitual sonrió y contestó diciendo.

Si, no se te escapa ni una- miró a Neville y prosiguió venido para avisarte dos cosas.

¿Ah si?- dijo Harry sonriente-¿Cuales?

La primera es la fecha de nuestra boda- dijo Luna de sopetón.

Harry se quedó de piedra, solo se le ocurrió decir.

Fe… felicidades.

Neville le miró con cariño y dijo que sería a finales de verano.

El último día para ser exacto, así que pensamos que a lo mejor- parecía que le costaba hablar- podrías pedir un permiso para ese día.

Si, como no- Harry estaba de muy buen humor.

Neville cogió aire y dijo.

Quiero que seas mi padrino.

¿En serio?-Harry estaba anonadado.

Sabía que Neville le tenía afecto, pero tanto como para nombrarle su padrino…

¿Qué me dices?

¿Cómo podría negarme?

¿En serio?- Neville se levantó- ¿Aceptas?

Pues claro-Harry también se había levantado.

Neville abrazó a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, y Harry tampoco se quedó corto apretando. Tras unos minutos Luna dijo.

Que bonito…

Se separaron de golpe.

Bueno dijo Harry tratando de cambiar de tema-. ¿Cuál es la otra noticia?

Creemos que alguien ha entrado en Hogwarts- dijo Neville muy serio-. Más aún creemos que es un mortífago.

Harry estaba extrañado, tras la supuesta marcha de Voldemort de Inglaterra para reclutar a más seres para su causa, el gobierno de los mortífagos recaía en Bellatrix… y en Snape.

Lo sé- dijo Harry muy serio- ¿Por qué creéis que es un mortífago?

Fue Luna quien muy seria dijo.

No sabemos como ha entrado, pero la dama gorda pierde la memoria cada día, así como los retratos de alrededor- Cuando se ponía seria Luna daba miedo-. Y creemos que varias personas están bajo la influencia de la maldición imperios… Hermione entre ellos.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. _No, Hermione no_. pensó.

¿Como?

Pues…

Una autoritaria voz tronó en todas las habitaciones de las salas tres.

Fin de las visitas.

Oh no- gimió Luna.

Mejor que nos vallamos marchando- dijo Neville.

Si- dijo Harry-. ¿Vendréis a visitarme mañana?

¡Desde luego!- dijo Neville tratando de sonreír.

Adiós Harry- dijo Luna entristecida.

Adiós amigos- se despidió Harry.

Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo. Harry aún recordará ese momento como el único en su vida en que vio a Luna triste.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en su celda con Posner, Harry no paraba de pensar en como iniciar la conversación pendiente con Posner, la solución vino sola.

Harry- dijo Posner- ¿Estas bien?

Nada- pero tras pensar unos segundos anunció- Me voy de aquí esta noche.

Posner se quedó callado y poco a poco una feroz sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

¡Por fin!- dijo-. Por curiosidad ¿Que te han dicho para que te des tanta prisa en fugarte?

Harry estaba atónito, ¿Ni una protesta?

Posner.

¿Si?

Quiero que vengas conmigo.

No te iba a dejar solo durante tu mayor reto- anunció.

¿Escapar de Azkaban?- dijo Harry confuso- ¿Mi mayor reto?

No -respondió-. Escapar, sobrevivir, y derrocar este maldito régimen tiránico que nos han impuesto.

¿Y como salimos de aquí? ¿Cómo sobreviviremos en el exterior?

Eso déjamelo a mí y a mis amigos. Pero antes de que nos marchemos de este hediondo lugar… He de hacerte una confesión.

Harry se puso en guardia, pero de repente vio la luz, y antes de que Posner pudiera continuar dijo con voz monocorde (sin expresar ninguna emoción. N.A.).

Eres un vampiro.

Posner abrió mucho los ojos… y sonrió.

¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

Acabo de descubrirlo- dijo Harry-. Nunca comes nada o casi nada, no sales al patio, no para no hacer deporte, sino para que no te dé el sol y no duermes por la noche.

Posner estaba visiblemente sorprendido, pero no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

Eso facilita las cosas- dijo suspirando.

¿Entonces es cierto?

Si, Harry ¿que sabes sobre los vampiros?

Harry se calló un momento mientras fruncía el ceño pensativo, todavía tardó unos momentos en responder.

Poco… lo que he visto en las películas.

Es suficiente por el momento,-dijo- pero tendrás que aprender por el viaje. Bueno dejando esto a un lado, es hora de que sepas algo de mí.

¿El que?

En cuanto salga de esta cárcel, necesitaré desesperadamente alimentarme.

¿Alimentarte?- dijo Harry- ¿Beber sangre?

Si –Posner parecía avergonzado-. Y necesitaré que…

Mi sangre…- dijo Harry en un murmullo.

Si no te importa, claro- dijo muy serio-. Solo un poco, no toda.

No importa –dijo Harry forzando una sonrisa-. Mientras pueda seguir caminando.

Posner estuvo pensativo unos momentos, y dijo.

Harry Potter, eres único en tu especie.


	4. La libertad y sus problemas

La libertad y sus problemas.

Por fin el viento le mecía, el sol le calentaba, cuanto había echado de menos esa sensación. Miró hacia atrás, la oscura mole donde había pasado los últimos dos años encogía en la lejanía… Dejó escapar un agudo chillido de júbilo. Por fin era libre, libre para hallar a sus amigos, libre para disfrutar, libre para vengarse…

Miró hacia atrás, para cerciorarse de que seguía encogiendo, pero se quedó paralizado de miedo. Un enorme murciélago vampiro (y nunca mejor dicho), negro como la noche misma, aleteaba frenéticamente, tratando de seguirle el ritmo. Pero no era eso lo que le asustaba tanto, lo que le aterrorizaba era la cara de sufrimiento que este tenía, de repente empezó a caer lentamente, Harry se asustó, así que cayó en picado, hacia el diminuto islote, que gracias a Dios estaba allí abajo. Al llegar al suelo, cambió de forma a la humana. Tras unos segundos alzó las manos y en ellas cayó un bulto negro, que estaba mortalmente frío.

¡¿Posner!?- Harry estaba realmente asustado.

El murciélago alzó sus diminutos ojillos hacia Harry con un supremo esfuerzo y luego se dejó caer en la palma de Harry, inmóvil, y frío mortalmente frío.

_Flashback_

Cuando quieras Harry.

En ese caso, salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

Era de noche, todos dormían, la luz de la luna se filtraba por el cristal y los barrotes dándole un aspecto mórbido a la habitación, levemente iluminada.

Harry estaba decidido a marcharse, y esa noche bailaría a la luz de la luna… lejos de la cárcel. Pero antes…

¿Posner?- una idea se le acababa de ocurrir a Harry- ¿Qué haremos para que no nos persigan?

Harry-dijo Posner con una mueca-. Creía que confiabas en mi.

¿Perdón?- Harry estaba extrañado ¿a que venía todo eso ahora?

¿Es que crees que no puedo de evitar que nos persigan?

Harry se quedó callado, sabía que podía contar con Posner para cualquier cosa.

Posner se volvió hacia la litera que compartían cerro los ojos, alzo los brazos hacia las camas, y empezó a murmurar. Harry no movió un músculo, no sabía de que eran capaces los poderes de un vampiro, ni siquiera sabían que tuviesen magia ni nada. Las manos de Posner brillaban levemente, y el espacio que estaba encima de las literas empezó a ondularse, a moldearse, y de repente Harry se quedó de piedra.

Se hallaba mirando a Posner envuelto en una manta en la litera de abajo, se acercó un poco más, vio que respiraba y todo.

¿Qué… te parece?- la voz de Posner sonaba cansada.

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio al verdadero Posner jadeando y con los brazos el los costados. Harry sonrió.

En dos palabras im-presionante, ¿crees que bastará?

Durante un tiempo sí, pero en cuanto me aleje demasiado desaparecerán.

Entonces tendremos que quedarnos por las cercanías, ¿No?

A un máximo de cien metros de distancia. Ahora vámonos.

Harry asintió, y empezó a liberar su esencia animal, al cabo de unos segundos, se estaban mirando un halcón peregrino y un murciélago gigante.

Ambos se deslizaron por los barrotes. Posner cambió a su forma lupina, y le dedicó una colmilluda sonrisa, Harry se subió a su lomo, y este empezó a correr, Harry no podía ver bien, todo iba demasiado rápido, y tan pronto como empezó, paró, Posner se detuvo en una esquina, y levantó la pata delantera, Harry sabía lo que eso significaba, había alguien allí y no se podía esquivar, era un pasillo, que conectaba las celtas de los reclusos y el pasillo central, que llevaba a la salida, su objetivo. El interfecto debía desaparecer, era un mal necesario.

Alzó el vuelo, y salió de la esquina, el celador le miró sorprendido, y le apuntó con una varita, Harry lanzó un chillido, mientras Posner arremetía contra el guardia.

Los presos se despertaron por el estruendo y empezaron a gritar y a suplicar que les sacasen, era patético. El guardia estaba inconsciente, se debía de haber golpeado la cabeza en la caída. Posner recuperó su forma humana, recogió la varita y gritó.

!!!!_Voices inmóviles_¡¡¡¡

Todos se callaron de golpe y se les quedaron mirando con ojos suplicantes. Harry se posó sobre el hombro de Posner que le miró.

¿Estás herido?-Harry negó- En ese caso- apuntó a los presos- ¡_Oblibiate_!-Todos se quedaron con cara de embobado, y uno a uno fueron cayendo al suelo-Y ahora- Se volvió a la puerta-_Alohomora_.

Con un chasquido la puerta se abrió, ya faltaba menos. Posner cambió a su forma lupina, Harry alzó el vuelo, y ambos se dirigieron corriendo (o volando) hacia la salida. Posner no se molestó en cambiar a la forma humana, cargó contra la puerta haciéndola añicos, y en medio del salto y con la puerta volando por los aires, cambió a su forma vampirica.

Ambos salieron volando, mientras sonaban todas las alarmas, y unos celadores salían por la puerta.

No habían contado con eso, pero ninguno se detuvo, arcos de energía salía por todas partes, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Fin del Flashback.

Poco a poco Posner habría los ojos, por suerte Harry había encontró una cueva en una de las islas cercanas, y la había acomodado lo mejor posible, por suerte Posner tubo la consideración de cambiar de forma después de que Harry le hubiera depositado en ella. Tras tres agónicas horas, Posner abrió los ojos. Harry se abalanzó sobre el.

¡Posner! ¿Estas bien?

Posner se tomó unos momentos antes de contestar.

Si, supongo que sí…

¿Qué te ha pasado? Harry ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, solo un poco.

Ya hablamos de eso, no te acuerdas.

Ah, si.

Harry se puso serio, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se arremangó el brazo derecho y se pasó la varita robada por el brazo. En el mismo momento en que salió la sangre de Harry, los oscuros ojos de Posner brillaron y adquirieron un nuevo color, un escalofriante, y aterrador rojo brillante.

Eso es todo amigos, al menos por ahora, quisiera agradecer a mucha gente este capítulo, en especial a dos personas, a Petsy Black por su arrolladora crítica, que me dejó KO, es broma Petsy, y al resto de mis queridos lectores: Nocturnal Depression, HopeBraker, Pedro I, LilithTey, Solcisguauu, OrchideeNoire, harryPeru, Pupi, yuki96, y DecoBlack FM. Podría decir que podía haberlo hecho yo solo, pero es mentira, perdón por el retraso y hasta la semana que viene.


	5. Revelaciones

Revelaciones.

Harry no sabía que pensar, no sabía que esperar. Pero Posner le había advertido, le había asegurado que no iba a pasarle nada. Pero aun así no sabía que pensar.

Por un lado le había horrorizado el hecho de que una criatura se hubiera alimentado de su sangre, de el. Por otro lado el placer que había sentido al notar escaparse su sangre, al ver ese oscuro y espeso líquido rojo cayendo por la comisura de los labios de su amigo, del vampiro…

Había sido sin lugar a duda una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado en toda su vida, una de las tres mejores; superior claramente; al hecho de ganar la copa de quiddich en Hogwarts, y casi, solo casi superior a aquellos besos secretos, esas caricias a escondidas compartidas en los lugares más inverosímiles (la sala de los menesteres, en una clase vacía, en el armario de las escobas…) con aquel ángel antropomorfo de sexo femenino (O sea se una chica N.A.), a quien tanto hecha de menos, aquella sirena de vertiginosas curvas. Esa mujer retratada, que salía de la pared, esa diosa que hacía palidecer a las más hermosas flores con una simple sonrisa…

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de una cosa, tan obvia, tan sencilla que la sorprendió no haberse dado cuenta antes, era libre, para ir y venir por donde quisiera, podía ir a visitarla, la podía volver a ver cualquier día de estos.

-Ni lo sueñes Harry-Un muy repuesto Posner sobresaltó a Harry sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Harry se sobresaltó.

-No sabía que estabas despierto-Harry trató de aparentar calma-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Más que preparado para iniciar nuestro largo viaje- Anunció.

-¿Viaje?-Harry estaba confuso-¿A que te refieres con eso de nuestro?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-le dijo con una aire enigmático. Posner tenía buen aspecto, mejor que nunca a decir verdad; sus rubios cabellos, estaban más brillantes de lo normal, los músculos se le notaban por debajo del mono, incluso tenía algo de color en su blanquecino rostro.

-Pues la verdad es que no- Dijo un Harry muy confuso.

El silencio se apoderó de la cueva, un solitario grillo inició su solitario concierto para ellos dos, la noche se cernía sobre la entrada de la cueva; Harry echó un madero reseco al fuego, que había encendido tras mucho esfuerzo cuando Posner aún estaba inconsciente.

-Posner-Harry rompió el silencio-Cuéntame cosas sobre los vampiros.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-preguntó esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

-Todo lo que estés dispuesto a decirme- Contestó Harry con una sonrisa ganadora.

Posner se apoyó contra la pared y soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿Por donde empiezo?-Más que una pregunta era una forma de organiozar sus ideas.

-Empieza por el principio, de donde venís, quién fue el primer vampiro, no se tu sabras…

Posner le miro ceñudo y luego empezó a hablar.

-Los vampiros (según la creencia más extendida), tienen un origen bíblico. Dios nos creó como ángeles vengadores.

-¿A que te refieres?-Harry estaba muy intrigado.

-Si les el génesis, averiguarás que Dios creó el universo y al ser humano a su imagen y semejanza. Tras expulsar a Adán ya Eva del Edén y condenarlos a una existencia mortal, estos tuvieron descendencia: Caín y Abel.

-Eso ya lo sé Posner…-Se quejó Harry.

-No, no lo sabes todo, conoces la versión muggle, así que ahora calla y no interrumpas- Amenazó Posner-. Bien, Dios desterró a Caín y le marcó para que nadie pudiera herirlo o dañarlo. Dios creó al padre de todos los vampiros, Dios creó al que ahora se le conoce como Caín Parathros.

¿Pero por qué?

-Te he dicho que no interrumpas- Posner frunció el entrecejo-. ¿Quieres que termine la historia?- Harry asintió- Pues entonces cállate. Por aquel entonces el mundo estaba habitado por criaturas increíbles, mágicas y hermosas. Y como en cualquier otro lugar donde hay luz, hay oscuridad… Era una época de muerte y desdicha, donde los demonios; seres fruto de la maldad mas pura de todas, hijos de Lucifer, los espectros y los Rastul campaban a sus anchas y hacían el mal… Caín buscando redención emprendió una guerra eterna contra ellos. Esa guerra todavía perdura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Posner no sobrecargó a Harry con más información esa noche. Harry se acostó en seguida, sin cenar pese a que Posner le dijo que podía conseguirle cualquier tipo de alimento. Tenía el estómago revuelto y la mente inquieta cuando se durmió.

En el onírico mundo de su subconsciente Harry atisbó _su_ rostro, ese hermoso rostro que le permitía dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, que le permitía sonreír aun teniendo que vérselas con una docena de mortífagos. Vislumbró también su figura, esas curvas, esas piernas, que hacían que perdiera la cabeza.

Pero luego todo cambió.

Estaba en un lugar conocido, estaba en Hogwarts, enfrente a la torre de Griffindor. La oscuridad le daba un ligero tono siniestro al castillo.

La dama gorda estaba blanca, muy pálida, pese a que su rostro mostraba unas hondas ojeras y mucha tristeza.

-¿Usted otra vez?- Inquirió.

-Una, otra, y tantas veces como sea necesario-parecía animado-. Creo que esta noche acertaré.

-¿No dijo lo mismo hace tres noches?- La dama gorda se había recuperado lo suficiente del impacto como para ser irónica.

El solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y pronunció una palabra.

_-Égida_.

Si antes estaba pálida, ahora parecía resplandecer por la blancura de su rostro.

-¿Co…como lo… ha…?

-¿Adivinado?-Ella asintió- Con insistencia, perseverancia… y un amigo de esa misma torre.

El levantó el brazo para señalar la torre de Griffindor. Hubo un angustioso silencio. Voldemort se inclino y preguntó.

-¿Me dejará pasar?-Su voz parecía expectante, pese a que ya sabía cual sería su respuesta.

-Que remedio…-Su voz estaba cargada de angustia.

-Perfecto- acto seguido se volvió, pronunció el hechizo desmemorizador a los cuadros restantes y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria al aterrorizado retrato, que no apartaba la vista de el.

Las tinieblas le envolvieron, le abrazaron y lentamente desapareció.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado; y tras tomarse unos segundos para relajarse, se volvió para buscar a Posner.

-¡Posner!- Gritó angustiado.

-No es necesario que grites- Harry botó hasta estar más de 15 cm del suelo-. Estoy justo a tu lado, me tenías preocupado.

-¿Y eso?

-Hablabas en sueños, gemías- Su hermoso rostro mostraba una gran angustia.

-Tengo que contarte algo- Le reveló el sueño referente a Voldemort-. ¿Que piensas?

-Que hemos de emprender el viaje inmediatamente- dijo ceñudo; alzó las manos cerró los ojos y el aire rieló; al siguiente instante Harry llevaba puesta ropa muggle perfectamente conjuntada-. ¿Vamos?

-Aun no me has dicho cual es el destino de nuestro viaje- Se quejó Harry mientras se ponía de pie.

-A la campiña francesa.

Harry se quedó sorprendido ¿Por que? pensó. Pero Posner parecía que le leí el pensamiento.

-Por que el lord del trono de ébano, se halla allí en su residencia de vacaciones- Posner estaba determinado a emprender el viaje inmediatamente.

-¿Quién?- Harry no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan pronto.

-Caín Parathros- Posner se situó en la entrada de la cueva-. Si le convences, te ayudará en la lucha contra Voldemort.

-¡¡No!! He de ir a Hogwarts, tengo que averiguar que está tramando Voldemort.

-¿Acaso no lo ves?- Posner estaba perdiendo la paciencia, verle enfadado era aterrador- ¿Por qué crees que Voldemort compartiría una visión tan fútil contigo? ¿Tanto te sorprende que halla logrado entrar en otro lugar?

Harry se sorprendió, se puso a pensar y sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar junto a su vampírico amigo. La noche acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

-Posner… ¿Seguirás contándome vuestra historia?

-No veo por que no- Parecía que se estaba calmando.

Al cabo de unas tres horas de incansable marcha, Posner decidió hacer un alto, habían llegado a unos preciosos lagos naturales, que burbujearon con un simple murmullo de su voz. Posner, solo dijo una frase.

-El baño está listo.


	6. Encuentros inesperados y los contratiemp

Encuentros inesperados y los contratiempos de siempre.

Encontraron una cueva una hora antes del amanecer, y allí descansaron. Posner le dijo a Harry que descansarían allí unas horas, y que tras el descanso reemprenderían la marcha, a plena luz del sol.

-¿Pero el sol no te dañará?- preguntó Harry.

Posner sonrió.

-No, estoy robustecido por tu… eh… donación-dijo a falta de una palabra mas exacta-, el sol no me dañará.

Harry se tranquilizó, cosa un poco difícil, en una oscura cueva con un vampiro como única compañía. La cueva poco a poco se fue iluminando con la claridad solar. Decidió aprovechar el momento.

Salió de la cueva dispuesto a probar unos hechizos con la negra varita que Posner tumbó en su huida de la cárcel. Se acercó al bosque. Encontró un enorme arbol de extraño aspecto, pues si bien tenía la apariencia de un roble normal; sus raices se encontraban en la superficie, y de sus ramas pendían unos frutos con aspecto de limones, pero grises y con pequeños lunares negruzcos.

El estómago de Harry rugió de forma ostentosa, pues no había comido nada desde unas manzanas después de su "donación" hace tres días. Alzó la varita negra y pronunció.

-¡Accio frutos!

Tres grandes frutos del tamaño de un puño cerrado cayeron a los pies de Harry; quien los cogío y corrió a la cueva.

-¡Posner!

Petreolimones-contestó tranquilamente mientras salía de la cueva, el sol le dio de lleno, Posner se movía un con menos gracia de lo habitual, pero por lo demas parecía perfectamente-. No es muy habitual verlos por esta zona de Inglaterra.

-¿Son venenosos?-Preguntó Harry con ansia.

-No, pero…

No pudo continuar, porque Harry había arrancado a comer los petreolimones a una velocidad endemoniada.

Curiosamente eran dulces, muy dulces pero un poco correosos. Mientras se los comía Harry oyó murmurar a Posner algo así como _así que tenía hambre_. Cuando Harry hubo terminado, una sensación de agarrotamiento se cernió sobre su ahora lleno estómago.

-¿Pero?

Posner simplemente contó.

-Tres, dos, uno…

Harry sintió una flojera no en las piernas o brazos, sino donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre (En el culo, vamos N.A.) y acto seguido, se lanzó corriendo a la foresta más proxima, mientras escuchaba las estruendosas carcajadas de un vampiro cada vez más humano, a su espalda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El paisaje era demasiado monótono como para fijarse siquiera en él, unas montañas allá, un pequeño lago acá, un atisbo del embravecido mar les sorprendía tras pasar por un puerto de montaña para desaparecer minutos después tras otra interminable llanura…

Llevaban ya unas tediosas horas caminando, cuando divisaron un pequeño pueblo muggle. Harry estaba hambriento otra vez, hambriento y furioso, furioso con Posner, que no había tenido la decencia de avisarle de los efectos laxantes de los petreolimones.

-Podrías haverme avisado-decía mientras cruzaban la entrada del pueblecito _New Hampshire_, se llamaba.

-Pero eso no habría sido ni la mitad de divertido- dijo mientras una ladina sonrisa le recorría el rostro- Dejémonos de niñerías y busquemos un sitio para comer, a ver si así tu estómago deja de torturarme con su sinfonía.

Se detuvieron minutos después, en un restaurante de aspecto sencillo, donde se podía divisar familias riendo y pasándoselo en grande. Le entró morriña.

Se sentaron en un rinconcito apartado del resto donde podían hablar sin riesgo a que oidos indeseados les oyeran.

-No sabía que los vampiros pudiesen comer como los humanos- preguntó Harry.

-Verás Harry, cuando renaces, tu cuerpo se detiene, pese a que ya no funciona, sigue estando ahí. No hay nada que nos impida comer, simplemente, y para decirlo de un modo un poco basto, entra igual que sale.

Harry se quedó un poco traspuesto, pero se dijo, que ya no tenía nada de que sorprenderse después de encontrarse con un vampiro que conoció en la carcel que había conicido a su padrino Srius Black.

Una despampanante camarera morena de escotadísimo uniforme se les acercó.

-Perdonen por la espera- La chica no tenía ni 24 años, sobre metro ochenta y cinco y bien dotada- ¿Saben ya lo que van atomar?

Parecía que quería comerse a Posner con los ojos. Posner pidió un entrecot al punto, Harry le imitó, Posner pidió una cerveza.

-¿Tú ya eres mayor de edad Harry?

-Si, cumplí los 18 hace tres semanas.

-Entonces que sean dos cervezas.

-Si señor.

La camarera volvió con las cervezas y una ración de patatas, "invita la casa" claro. Parecía que iba a sentarse en las rodillas de Posner y todo.

-Gracias encanto- dijo Posner.

-Sígueme contando vuestra historia, Posner- pidió Harry.

-¿Eh?- la mirada de Posner voló de la camarera morena a Harry- ¿Decías?

-¿Posner?

Un hombre de tez oscura, grandes brazos y largas rastas se acercó a Posner. Llevaba una elegante gabardina marrón y unos tejanos azules nuevos, los músculos parecía que se le salían por debajo de la negra camiseta que llevaba.

Posner le reconoció en cuanto el desconocido pronunció su nombre.

-¡Rennard!-ambos se abrazaron efusivamente- Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Demasiado- Coincidió el.

Posner reparó en Harry y tras darse una palmada en la frente exclamó.

-¿Dónde están mis modales?- Señaló a Harry quien se levantó- Rennard de Gastonne, este es Harry Potter.

-Es todo un placer- comentó tras casi triturar la mano de Harry.

-El placer es todo mio- Comentó mientras se frotaba la mano-. ¿Nos acompañas?

-Nada me alegraría mas-Contestó el tal Rennard.

-La verdad es que te estaba buscando Henry.

-¿A mi?

-Si, conozco tus intenciones- Posner se tensó-. Tranquilo, no estoy aquí para enfrentarme a ti; yo estoy con tigo- Argumentó-. He venido a decirte que no es un buen momento.

Posner tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues veras…-la camarera apareció con los entrecots- Un oporto, por favor encanto- le pidió, en cuanto desapareció prosiguió- El lord no está pasando por un buen momento, Aicilia ha muerto.

La cara de Posner se puso más pálida aún, hasta el punto de que Harry se asustó.

-Posner ¿Quién… quien es Aicilia?

-Aicilia… es la consorte del lord del trono de ébano-Dijo Posner como si estuviera recitando un versículo- Es… fue su consorte durante más de trecientos años- Tras unos segundos le sonrió a Harry- Creo que podrás asistir a la boda de tus amigos.

Bueno, aqui estoy otra vez, ante todo quiero disculparme por mi tardanza, pues mi idea era subir un capítulo ala semana. Y no he cumplido. Aun así voy a tener el atrevimiento de pediros por favor, que me dejeis vuestros reviews, quiero comprobar, si somos capaces de llegar a 50 reviews. Aunque sean quejas muy dolorosas, lo aceptaré, por que se que me lo merezco. Solo darle las gracias a Patsy Black por su colaboración, a ver cuando te animas con tu fic, que seguro que es un éxito rotundo. Una vez más a su servicio.


	7. Campanas de boda

Campanas de boda.

Ya era casi la hora ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? ¿Cómo podía llegar tarde el día de mi boda? Todas esas preguntas se hacía Neville Longbottom mientras terminaba de vestirse. Su elegante túnica roja con filigranas negras le estaba un poco grande.

Papa era más alto que yo cuando se lo compró Pensó con un leve deje de melancolía. Los elegantes zapatos negros le quedaban perfectos. Sin embargo le resultaba imposible atarse la pajarita.

¿Neville?- Una dubitativa voz le llamó.

¿Si Dean?- Su buen amigo de Gryffindor se había ofrecido para ayudarle con la boda.

Aquí hay alguien que dice que está invitado, pero se niega a darnos su nombre ¿Qué hacemos?

Voy ahora mismo.

Siempre había gorrones que se querían colar en las bodas, decían ser amigos de la infancia del novio o de la novia hasta que este o esta se presentaban y le echaba.

Salió de la pequeña estancia donde se estaba cambiando, recorrió el pasillo junto a su testigo Dean Thomas y abrió la puerta lateral, que daba paso a la nave central de la inmensa capilla, de altísimo techo (al menos veinte metros). La iglesia era una auténtica maravilla de paredes blancas con enormes vidrieras vivas (saludaban y se reían) y con hermosos contrafuertes exteriores; la gótica iglesia estaba sembrada de bancos orientados hacia un sencillo altar circular, cuyo anillo de fuego ya estaba encendido y el sacerdote ya estaba recitando complejos hechizos para que no se apagase.

Neville lo ignoró y avanzó hacia la entrada de la desértica iglesia, pues todavía quedaban tres horas para empezar la celebración.

En la entrada se hallaba su otro amigo y también testigo Seamus, que llevaba el mismo traje azul oscuro que Dean. Tenía los ojos como platos, y con razón. A su lado se hallaba un sujeto alto, que vestía una negra túnica con una capucha echada sobre el rostro.

No se le podía ver nada.

Cuando llegó a su lado, el encapuchado se volvió y le miró directamente a los ojos, revelando parte de su rostro. Neville se armó de valor ante la mirada ambarina del desconocido y le preguntó:

¿Quién eres?

El individuo, sin quitar la vista de la de Neville, le extendió el brazo izquierdo. En su mano tenía un trozo de pergamino doblado. Neville lo tomó. Al rozar la mano del individuo sintió que ésta estaba helada, pero lo ignoró y desdobló el pergamino con cuidado para que ni Dean ni Seamos lo vieran.

Los ojos se le pusieron como platos mientras leía el contenido, un color rojizo se instaló en sus mejillas.

Si… es mí… primo… A… ¡Augustus!-titubeó Neville- Si eso Augustus.

Ah, vale- murmuró Dean- Entra por favor y perdona lo de antes.

El individuo apenas le dedicó atención, miró fijamente a Neville y ambos avanzaron a buen paso por la nave, entraron en el pasillo y finalmente en la pequeña habitación. Al entrar, Neville se giró y abrazó efusivamente al encapuchado.

Ya iba siendo hora-dijo mientras se separaba un poco del encapuchado-. Me empezabas a preocupar Harry.

Tan efusivamente se habían abrazado, que ninguno se dio cuenta de que el trozo de pergamino se había caído al suelo, revelando su contenido, que escrito con una estilizada letra rezaba:

_Ya ha llegado tu padrino Neville._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, dos chicas se hallaban dando los últimos retoques a una fulgurante novia; se encontraban en una habitación similar, tanto en proporciones como en localización, a donde se hallaban Neville y Harry.

Estate quieta Luna-dijo una pelirroja.

Si, perdona Ginny-contestaba distraída la novia.

¡Pero que bien te queda el vestido Luna! ¡Que envidia me das!-exclamó una castaña mientras le tendía un ramo de flores.

Gracias Herm.

El espejo reflejaba a una resplandeciente novia con un traje azul plateado con un ramo de rosas blancas y el plateado cabello trenzado tras el velo.

La novia estaba flanqueada por dos impresionantes damas de honor con sendos vestidos dorados, una llevaba el liso y sedoso cabello anaranjado, mientras que a la otra el castaño pelo le caía formando sedosas ondas por gran parte de la descubierta espalda; las tres mostraban una radiante sonrisa.

Un diminuto reloj de pulsera empezó a pitar levemente, su pelirroja propietaria exclamó sorprendida.

¡Ya es la hora!- miró a la novia- ¿Preparada?

Esta le devolvió la mirada con una gran sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

Hasta el mismo momento en que el novio diga el Si quiero, Si.

La novia se colocó enfrente de la salida con las dos Damas de honor tras ella, cogiendo la larga cola.

La puerta se abrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La iglesia estaba llena, o al menos eso pensaba Harry, podía ver en la primera fila de bancos a los profesores Binns, Flitwick, a MacGonagall, a la profesora Sprout y a Hagrid, claro está, con una silla reforzada.

Incluso Dumbledore se hallaba presente. Estaba impresionante, eso se lo concedía. La túnica azul tenía hermosas estrellas plateadas en la parte trasera, al momento se estaba limpiando del rostro una lágrima de emoción, el muy hipócrita era un actor consumado pensó Harry.

Tras los profesores se hallaban alumnos de Hogwarts, la familia Weasley al completo e incluso la "bruja" de Skeeter se hallaba presente. Al parecer todo acto del viejo barbudo tenía que ser publicado.

Una dulce música surcó toda la nave, Dobby dio un brinco que casi hace que se le cayeran los anillos. La novia encabezó la marcha, con las dos Damas detrás. Harry no recordaba haber visto a Luna más contenta en toda su vida. Ginny estaba muy guapa, pero Hermione la eclipsaba completamente. Harry se alegró de haberse transfigurado mágicamente el rostro. Ahora cualquiera que lo viese sólo vería a un hombre de 25 años con el pelo castaño, sin rastro de cicatriz y sin gafas.

La ceremonia ocurrió casi sin incidentes, salvo cuando el sacerdote tuvo que realizar el encantamiento _sonorus_ para poder hacerse oír por encima de los sollozos del bueno de Hagrid.

Llegado el momento clave el sacerdote pronunció las palabras.

Tu Neville Longbottom, ¿Quieres a Luna Lovegood con toda tu alma?

Si, sin dudarlo un instante-Dijo con la cabeza bien alta.

Y tu Luna, ¿Deseas permanecer junto a Neville Longbottom durante el resto de tu vida?

Sí, claro que sí.- Contestó Luna como si la pregunta le sorprendiese.

En ese caso yo os nombro marido y mujer.

El círculo de llamas se tornó dorado, el sacerdote tomó un vial y lo abrió, el fuego entró en el recipiente de forma espectacular.

Yo os entrego el fuego dorado, muestra de vuestro amor mutuo y sincero.

Toda la iglesia pareció vibrar por los aplausos y los vítores de los asistentes.

Harry observó como el viejo Dumbledore le miraba fijamente y le indicaba que deseaba hablar con él.


	8. Conversaciones y algunas aclaraciones

Conversaciones y algunas aclaraciones.

El viejo lo sabía, no estaba claro como, pero lo sabía. Harry no sabía que pensar. Pero mientras tanto, la ceremonia seguía.

Tras entregar el vial con el fuego, el sacerdote se llevó la varita a la garganta, y pronunció:

-_Sonorus _–se aclaró la garganta y dijo– La ceremonia ha sido completada, el amor de estos jóvenes es fuerte y sincero. En todos mis años he visto lazos fuertes, lazos sinceros y lazos muy estrechos, pero no tan resistente como esta.

El sacerdote hizo un alto. Harry tenía el ceño fruncido, por las caras del ahora marido y la mujer, supo que esta no era una parte normal de la ceremonia, tanto él como la madrina de Luna, Ginny, tenían la mirada fija en el menudo sacerdote.

-Me perdonarán –dijo el sacerdote con un brillo en los ojos-. Pero esta unión es en efecto sincera, sincera y muy hermosa. Tienen mi bendición, les deseo una vida llena de amor y felicidad.

La catedral se vio sumergida por una muchedumbre de aplausos y unos sollozos apenas humanos provenientes de Hagrid, quien se sonaba los mocos con un pañuelo del tamaño de un mantel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry quería ir al encuentro con el viejo Dumbledore, quería aclararle unas cuantas cosas, pero no podía irse sin realizar el típico baile con la novia y… con la "bruja" de la madrina.

Se había enterado de la traición de Ginny una vez estando en la cárcel. Se lo contó el traidor (Ron), en una de sus tortuosas visitas, que realizó durante el primer año. Le gustaba recordarlo, porque le ayudaba a refrescar la memoria de como eran, unos traidores, no sólo a él sino a su propia familia.

_Flashback._

_La sala 3b estaba vacía cuando un escuálido Harry Potter entró en la habitación; apenas se tenía en pie, así que se dirigió a la misma butaca en la que casi dos años después recibiría la grata noticia de la boda de Neville y Luna._

_La puerta se abrió de par en par cuando un joven pelirrojo entró por ella. Tenía en la cara la mueca de triunfo que siempre traía cuando le visitaba._

-_¡Potter! No sabes la alegría que me das al saber que estas vivo…aún._

-_Veo que tus chivatazos te ayudan a escalar posiciones ¿Eh Weasley? –El asco impregnaba cada palabra que Harry pronunciaba– ¿A quién has traicionado para conseguir esa capa?_

_El comentario pareció agradar a Ron._

-_Me alegra mucho que me hagas esa pregunta. Esta capa me la has regalado tú –Harry no contestó –.Veras, puesto que eres un asqueroso asesino de muggles, el ministerio me ha concedido tu cuenta de Gringotts._

_Harry estaba lívido de ira._

-_¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que el ministerio te ha entregado mi cámara de Gringotts!?-Harry estaba temblando de odio–Tú … asqueroso ladrón… traidor…_

-_Sí, di lo que quieras –Ron no paraba de vanagloriarse –Ah, por cierto, para que no estés del todo desinformado, quiero anunciarte algo._

-_Más noticias agradables supongo –Harry se estaba calmando– ¿La última chica que te ha dado calabazas quizá?_

-_Mas bien no, he de informarte que según los últimos datos aportados por mi hermana Ginny, se te ha impuesto una condena por maltrato. ¿Cómo le sienta eso al gran Harry Potter?_

_Harry estaba destrozado, su rostro era una mezcla de incredulidad y de dolor tan grande que se sentía impresionado de que aún no se hubiera abalanzado contra Ron. Se dirigió a la puerta de la sala que daba paso al pasillo que le conduciría a su celda, pero a último momento se volvió hacia Ron. Su rostro reflejaba el más puro odio que jamás se pudiera imaginar._

-_Ten por seguro Weasley, que saldré de aquí y, cuando lo haga, no habrá ningún Dumbledore, ningún Voldemort, ningún ser vivo o muerto en este mundo que pueda protegeros ni a ti ni a tu hermana de mi ira._

_La puerta se cerró tras él, dejando a un sorprendido y no poco asustado Ronald Weasley._

_Fin del Flashback._

Sin darse cuenta, la catedral se había quedado casi vacía mientras él rememoraba el pasado. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se dirigió con buen ritmo a la explanada situada enfrente de la iglesia. A la salida estaba un resplandeciente Dumbledore con la mirada fija en él.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo, los novios se acercaron a Harry.

-¡Harry! –La novia se le echó al cuello– Cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí.

Harry se apartó un poco para ver mejor a Luna. Ahora llevaba el pelo suelto que le caía por la espalda, era unos diez centímetros más alta y estaba resplandeciente. Aunque seguía teniendo la mirada perdida de siempre, seguía siendo la misma Luna de siempre.

-Luna, por nada del mundo me perdería un día como este –tras unos segundos comentó como si nada–. Creo que si no nos movemos hacia la pista de baile la gente se extrañará.

-¡El baile! –Dijo Neville–Es verdad, casi se me olvidaba –se volvió hacia Luna con el brazo extendido–. ¿Me concedéis este baile miladi?

Luna se volvió extrañada.

-¿Se te ha metido un Wilkie de piernas torcidas en el cerebro? ¿Quién es miladi? ¿No se suponía que tenías que bailar primero conmigo?

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile, donde la arpía pelirroja esperaba.

-¡Por fin! –Estaba algo huraña– ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

-Perdona –la voz de Harry, al igual que su aspecto había sido modificada, salió dulce y suave– la culpa ha sido solo mía. Espero me perdonéis.

Ginny se volvió hacia él como si no le hubiera visto antes. Harry disfrutó cuando los ojos de esta se pusieron como platos.

-Como no –Se pasó la lengua por los labios sin ningún disimulo– ¿Augustus?

-Si –extendió una mano hacia ella y ella la agarró con delicadeza.

-¿Bailamos?

-Esa es la idea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de un par de bailes con la arpía, que no quería dejarlo ir, Harry bailó con Luna y con la abuela de Neville que, tras una agitada danza, anunció que jamás había bailado con nadie que lo hiciese tan bien. Luego de un par de piezas con la señora, Harry pudo robarle un baile a Hermione que, en ese momento, se encontraba en la pista con Ron. Harry no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Hermione Granger era la chica de sus sueños, la prefecta de Gryffindor y su mejor amiga desde primero. La chica por la que suspiraba, se había dignado a bailar con él. El vaporoso vestido dorado le dejaba la espalda al descubierto y se adaptaba a sus curvas como si estuviera hecho únicamente para ella. Hasta ese mismo momento no recordaba lo feliz que le hacía la simple presencia de una de las pocas personas que todavía le era fiel.

Cuando se acercó a ella le dirigió una mirada a Weasley y dijo:

-Te la devolveré en seguida –Dijo con malicia, por suerte la canción era muy lenta y solo cuando terminó dijo– Ha sido una auténtico placer.

-El placer ha sido todo mío –Había anunciado ella con las mejillas encendidas–. ¿Te importaría bailar conmigo otra vez?

-En absoluto –y empezaron a danzar una vez más.

Tras terminar el Valls, Dumbledore incansable se acercó a ellos.

-Espero no molestar.

-En absoluto profesor –Dijo rápidamente Hermione–. ¿A qué debemos esta visita?

-He de conferenciar con el señor Augustus unos instantes, si no le importa claro.

-Conferenciemos pues –Dijo este de mala gana, se volvió a Hermione y le susurró– Ha sido una auténtica delicia.

Le besó la mano y se alejó junto a Dumbledore a una mesa un tanto alejada. Una vez se hubieran sentado, Dumbledore se lanzó a la carga.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí Harry? Me sorprendió mucho tu huida con ese ser –Dumbledore pronunció esa última palabra con un asco visceral– ¿Tan estúpido me crees como para no saber que ibas a venir aquí?

-Iré respondiendo a sus preguntas una a una –Contestó Harry con una ladeada sonrisa en el rostro–. Primero, vine aquí porque se lo prometí a dos personas a las que quiero mucho. Segundo, no sólo no creo que sea estúpido sino que sabía que vendría y quería verle en persona, sin intermediarios como Weasley.

-El hecho de que el señor Weasley me halla detallado sus últimas conversaciones es algo razonable después de lo que les hiciste a tus parientes, tenía que saber lo que ibas a hacer.

-En otras palabras, me espiaba. Pero ha de saber, que ni usted ni el ministerio puede tocarme.

-¿Y eso Harry? –Su voz estaba llena de autosuficiencia– No niego que eres un gran mago, pero claramente soy el mago más poderoso de los dos.

Harry simplemente levantó la mano izquierda, en el dedo corazón llevaba una sencilla banda plateada decorada con una banda negra que lo partía por la mitad. El rostro de Dumbledore se tornó pálido cual fantasma.

-Di… di… di inmortals…

-Exacto- El rostro de Harry mostró una gran sonrisa de depredador–. Estoy bajo la protección del lord del trono de ébano.

Muy buenas a todos. Otro capítulo subido, al fín. Solo dar las gracias a la increible beta que tengo, animarla a que suba su propio fic (Que se a dignado a compartir conmigo), agradecer asimismo a los que leen este fic, y instaros a seguir dejando reviews, que no hacen mal a nadie jejejeje. Asimismo espero haver contestado a algunas de vuestras dudas, y si no solo deciros que tengais paciencia. Esperos veros dejandoos los dedos en el teclado;

Kaiser1993


	9. Nueva vida, mismos problemas

Nueva vida, nueva lengua, mismos problemas.

Harry estaba encantado, todo le había salido a pedir de boca; había disfrutado bailando con la chica de sus sueños, había asistido a la unión de dos de sus mejores amigos… y se había reído en las narices del hombre que le había encarcelado durante más de tres años. Si, había sido un magnífico día.

Tras la charla con Dumbledore, Harry se había aproximado a Hermione con intención de volver a bailar con ella, el traidor Weasley estaba con ella.

-Y más tarde tendremos que…–el traidor se fijó en él – ¿Si? ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Ron! –Hermione se parecía enfadada con él– ¿Puede saberse que te pasa?

-¿A mi? ¡Que te pasa a ti! –ambos se separaron– No paras de criticarme y regañarme a la primera de cambio.

-Si al menos supieras comportarte como es debido –Hermione se volvió a Harry–Perdónale Augustus, últimamente está muy irascible. ¿Qué querías?

-Me preguntaba si querrías bailar conmigo otra vez –Harry esbozó una sonrisa– Si no es molestia claro –añadió mirando a Ron.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –aferró a Hermione– ¡Vámonos!

-¡Pero quien te has creído que eres! –ella se soltó– Yo decido lo que quiero hacer, y quiero bailar con él.

-¿¡Pero que mosca te ha picado!? –volvió a agarrarla, esta vez con fuerza– Venga nos vamos.

-¡Ay! ¡Ron! ¡Suéltame, me haces daño!

Harry le dio un empellón a Ron, que salió trastabillando unos metros.

-¿¡Pero que te has creído que estas haciendo!? –Ron sacó su varita– No te metas en esto.

-Vámonos Hermione –dijo Harry dándole la espalda a Ron–. En cuanto a ti Weasley –dijo volviéndose–, mejor sería que aprendieras a controlar ese genio tuyo.

-Pero que demonios…

Harry no le escuchaba, se llevó a Hermione del brazo a la mesa que antes ocupó con Dumbledore, sentó a Hermione y se sentó el mismo en la silla de al lado. Durante todo el proceso no apartó la mirada de ella; mientras tanto ella se frotaba la muñeca dolorida en silencio, con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Estas bien? –esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar– ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Ella levantó la mirada y le miró a los ojos fijamente, con esos ojos suyos castaños, que de repente se abrieron como platos.

-¡Harry! –se echó a sus brazos.

Este estaba asustado, quería separarse, y estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando notó como Hermione temblaba y se estremecía. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que estaba llorando. La abrazó torpemente mientras le pasaba una mano por su precioso pelo mientras juraba mentalmente hacer sufrir a Ron Weasley por esto.

Tan pronto como empezó terminó. De repente Hermione empezó a apartarse lentamente, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas, ahora de un adorable color rojizo.

-Pe… Perdona A… Augustus… –Hermione le miraba de reojo– Es que… por un instante, te he confundido con un amigo que…

-Hermn –ella dio un respiro al oír ese diminutivo–, soy yo Harry –añadió en un último susurro.

Un breve silencio se apoderó de ellos. Hermione empezó a sonreír lentamente.

-Me lo imaginaba. Sabía que no ibas a faltar a la boda de Neville y Luna. Lo sabía.

-No es ese el único motivo de mi venida.

-¿Así? ¿Que otros motivos pueden ser lo suficientemente importantes como para arriesgarte a venir aquí? Harry, es demasiado peligroso; me sorprende que no te hayan pillado –hizo una pausa para coger aire–. ¿Y si Dumbledore te descubre? ¿Eh? ¿Has pensado en eso acaso?

-Dumbledore ya me ha descubierto Hermn, y no puede hacer nada para detenerme.

-¿¡Qué!? –bajó el tono a un susurro– ¿Dices que Dumbledore te ha descubierto y no ha hecho nada?

-Exacto.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –dijo para sí misma–. ¿Quién más sabe que estas aquí?

-Neville y Luna, Dumbledore, posiblemente Ron y tú.

-¿Ron? –la idea pareció hacerle gracia– No lo creo.

-¿Y eso? Apropósito, ¿Qué demonios pasa entre vosotros dos?

-Ron no se enteraría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde… y entre nosotros no hay nada… que yo sepa al menos.

Harry recibió una mirada llena de significado, la recibió como si fuera un leño de madera en medio de la inmensidad del océano.

-Hermione, es posible que tardemos mucho en volver a vernos–vio como ella se estremecía y no supo que pensar– y antes de volver a vernos tenía que decirte algo.

-¿Irte? ¿Adonde? –parecía que le entristecía la idea.

-Primero a la campiña francesa y si no tengo suerte a Roma.

-Tengo una prima en Francia, iré contigo y te ayudaré –sonrió ante la idea–como en los viejos tiempos.

-Esta vez no podrá ser Hermione, además ya tengo un acompañante.

-¿Quien? –la idea no pareció importarle.

Una profunda voz respondió.

-Yo –un atlético y atractivo hombre ricamente vestido se presentó ante la pareja (Que ganas tenía de escribirlo, NA). Tenía la piel pálida y el cabello rubio ceniciento, unos arrebatadores ojos azules destacaban con viveza– Heinrich Posner; es un auténtico placer- añadió con una reverencia.

-¡Heinrich Posner! –Hermione se levantó– ¡El autor de _Un siglo de soledad_!

-¿Tu escribes Posner? –Harry sonrió ante la idea– No me habías dicho nada.

-No lo consideré relevante –añadió mientras se encogía de hombros–. Es muy agradable encontrar a alguien que lea mis libros –añadió mirando de forma favorable a Hermione.

-Harry –añadió Posner de repente –Hemos de irnos ya. Lo que tengas que decir dilo ahora, o puede que ella no pueda escucharlo jamás.

-Lo sé Posner, lo sé. –Posner se levantó, besó la mano de Hermione (¡Que fijación con besar manos tengo! NA), y se marchó.

-¿Tan pronto os tenéis que ir…?

-Si –ambos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes–. Hermione.

-¿Sí Harry? –alzó la cabeza y le miró fijamente.

-Quería que supieras… que… yo siempre he…

-No tienes que decirlo Harry –le interrumpió, cogió la mano de este y se la acarició suavemente–. Sé lo que quieres decirme.

-Y… ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

Hermione guardó silencio unos segundos. Lentamente se levantó, se colocó enfrente de Harry, y tiernamente depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres minutos y veintiséis segundos, Harry se reunió con Posner a la salida de los terrenos de la catedral.

Posner levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Harry.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

Este simplemente sacó una oblea de cerámica de un bolsillo interior de su túnica, lo partió por la mitad y lanzó los restos por la ladera.

El hechizo de camuflaje que estaba unido a la oblea se rompió, y Harry recuperó su verdadero aspecto.

-Sí. Vámonos.

En el mismo instante en que pronunció esta palabra, Dumbledore seguido de una escuadra de aurores, y como no, la comadreja de Weasley (Ron no, Percy NA), les rodearon.

-Harry James Potter –anunció el director– Por los asesinatos de tus parientes muggles; Vernom, Petunia y Dudley Dursley, quedas arrestado.

Hola a todos; ¿Como estan ustedes? (Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeenn) Muy bien, me alegra oirlo. Perdonen la tardanza, pues el ordenador se me fundió, espero me perdonen. Una vez mas ruego depositen sus mensajes electronicos en la página de esta historia, ya sean elogios, críticas (Al que me vuelva a decir que los capítulos son cortos, le hago el cangrejo ruso), y demás. Una vez más agradecer su dura labor a Patsy Black, y a todos los que leeis no solo este fic, sino cualquiera en general. Insisto, dejad reviews, los 100 primeros recibirán una felicitación personal del autor de este fic;

Cariñosamente:

Kaiser1993


	10. Rojo y Verde

Rojo y Verde.

Harry se sorprendió no de ver a Dumbledore y a Ron tratando de atraparlo, sino de que estos estuvieran rodeados de aurores.

-Que gran honor nos haces querido Dumbledore, con tu presencia.

El rostro de este se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Harry, hacer la pelota nunca ha sido lo tuyo, mejor déjaselo a gente como los Weasley, se les da mejor.

Harry observó como la cara de la comadreja se ponía completamente roja.

-¿A sí que crees que vas a encarcelarnos? ¿Otra vez?

-No lo creo- Contestó la momia-. Lo sé.

Posner dejó escapar un bufido.

-No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser una amenaza.

Toda la gente de alrededor de Dumbledore, Harry incluido, se sorprendió. El rostro de Posner se contorsionó con una ladeada sonrisa.

-Además te olvidas de algo.

Dumbledore fingió sorprenderse, incluso se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Qué me he olvidado de algo?- Una taimada sonrisa apareció en su arrugado rostro-¿El qué?

-Pues te olvidas- dijo lentamente Posner mientras Harry levantaba la mano derecha hasta la altura de su cara-, de un pequeño detalle de nada. Simplemente de que Lord Cair Andros nos protege.

Ante tal mención, Dumbledore se estremeció, mientras que el resto de los aurores se miraban los unos a los otros extrañados.

-Por favor- dijo Dumbledore-, ¿De verdad creías que me iba a tragar ese cuento?

Se dio la vuelta y miró uno a uno de los que le rodeaban, cuando estaba frente a Harry y a Posner llevaba su varita en la mano.

-Tienen permiso para matar.

El cielo se tornó verde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry no pudo hacer nada, más de cinco rayos verdes salieron volando desde las varitas de los aurores, dos de ellos se desviaron, los otros dos le iban directos.

En el último segundo un cuerpo se interpuso entre los rayos verdes y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ver como Posner caía al suelo con la fastuosa túnica destrozada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore sonrió con sorna al ver como caía el guardaespaldas de Potter. Había sido más fácil de lo que creía. Al fin y al cabo por muy duro que fuera, un Avada Kedabra mataba cualquier cosa.

Avanzó un par de pasos, disfrutando de la sensación de triunfo, cuando una mala sensación le asaltó. Conocía a Potter y su mayor defecto era que se preocupaba demasiado de sus amigos, entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera hubiera movido un músculo?

Una risa baja le reveló la verdad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Posner estaba disfrutando mucho, tanto que al reír temblaba. Lentamente se puso de pié sin dejar de reír, claro.

Miró su destrozada túnica, mudo testamento de las maldiciones asesinas que había recibido.

Disfrutó con las miradas de terror y pánico que tenían todos los aurores. Pero sobretodo, saboreó la mirada de terror que tenía Dumbledore, su pálida cara y el levísimo temblor que agitaba su varita. Pero algo le jodía el sabor de sus víctimas, algo en el aire.

Cuando lo descubrió no pudo menos que reír más fuerte aún.

El olor a orina que emanaba Weasley era tan penetrante que no hacía más que escocerle la nariz. Una risa se unió a la suya, Harry se lo estaba pasando tan bien como él.

Decidió acabar con esto, pues ya había durado demasiado, extendió el brazo derecho, se le cayó lo que antes era su manga. El aire rieló al mismo tiempo que un bastón de madera de roble con la punta llena de nudos perfectamente pulido, aparecía en su mano.

Al verlo, Harry asintió, y sacó la varita robada. Seguía sin gustarle demasiado, pero había llegado a dominarla completamente. Si Posner sacaba su báculo, solo podía significar una cosa… que mucha gente perdería la vida, y puede que algo más.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al ver la varita de Harry, Dumbledore reaccionó, se volvió a los aurores y exclamó.

-¿! A que demonios esperan ?¡- los aurores le miraron como si acabasen de despertarse- ¡Atacad!

Los pobres aurores no sabían como reaccionar, los pocos que atinaron a apuntar a Posner con las varitas no lograron realizar ningún hechizo correctamente, sólo los más veteranos lograron sobreponerse a su miedo y realizar unos hechizos de ataque.

Los rayos rojos cruzaron la distancia, aproximándose rápidamente a Posner, hasta que se disiparon, por el escudo que Harry había conjurado.

El muchacho se había puesto al lado del vampiro y una ladeada sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. Se notaba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con esto.

-Me temo que debo pediros que desistáis- dijo sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento- Tenemos prisa, y este combate solo tiene un resultado, cuatro supervivientes.

El mundo volvió a congelarse, incluso los asistentes a la fiesta que se estaban acercando para ver lo que sucedía, se habían detenido.

-¿Cua…tro su…pervi…vientes?- La comadreja apenas podía articular palabra, tragó saliba- ¿Quienes?

Harry sonrió.

-Posner, yo, Dumbledore… y tienes suerte tu también comadreja. Cambiando de tema, creo que ya que les hemos aguado la fiesta a los novios, lo mínimo es darles nuestros regalos ¿Posner?

Este muy serio golpeó el suelo con su bastón, el grupo de Dumbledore retrocedió con presteza, rodeando a este.

Una fina capa de luz dorada rodeó al grupo de los aurores, quienes trataron en vano de romperlo lanzando maldiciones y contra conjuros, todo en vano.

No os molestéis, no cederá- dijo Posner-. Y ahora los regalos.

Miró al cielo y lanzó un penetrante silbido. Del cielo cayeron dos seres envueltos en tinieblas. Se arrodillaron delante de Posner y Harry. Un hombre y una mujer muy hermosos, de tez muy pálida y trajes elegantes y oscuros, muy anticuados. Ambos portaban una pequeña caja de madera de ébano cada uno.

Harry llamó a los novios, quienes se acercaron lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Harry y a Posner alternativamente.

-Para la novia -dijo este con voz cálida.

La vampira se acercó con paso lento a Luna, se inclinó ante ella y levantó la tapa de la caja.

Luna abrió mucho los ojos y se puso muy pálida. En el bello estuche había entre telas oscuras un collar de perlas, con un motivo central de plata con un diamante engarzado en él.

-El colgante de Eladonna- dijo la vampira con voz aterciopelada-, reina de los vampiros del norte, recuperado en el 1889 por mano de Heinrich Posner tras la toma del castillo de Nurengard, dos supervivientes.

Luna tomó el estuche entre las manos, sendas lágrimas cruzaron su hermoso rostro.

-Es… demasiado…- miró a Harry.

Este simplemente asintió. Luna se volvió a Posner.

-Muchas gracias… Posner.

-Espero lo lleves puesto cuando nos veamos otra vez.

-Tras los barrotes de una celda…- dijo una voz en bajo.

Posner se giró con el rostro desencajado de furia. Apuntó con el báculo a los aurores.

-_Shirak_.

Un auror salió despedido del resto, cayó despeñado por la ladera. Antes de tocar el suelo ya estaba muerto.

Posner se giró a los novios ante la atónita mirada de los presentes y dijo.

- Para el novio.

El vampiro se acercó y se inclinó respetuosamente. El estuche de este era rectangular y más alargado que el anterior. Al abrirlo reveló una varita de endrino, corta y oscura, como el alma de su antigua portadora.

-La varita de Bellatrix Lestrange- Neville se puso blanco-. Obtenida como botín de triunfo por el joven Harry Potter. Dos supervivientes.

-Entonces ella…esta ¿Viva?

-Si, no me pareció adecuado acabar con su vida, teniendo tú la cuenta pendiente.

Neville simplemente asintió.

-Me temo- dijo Posner volviéndose a los aurores- que su presencia nos ha retrasado en sobremanera- miró a Harry, y los vampiros a su alrededor. Todos ellos asintieron-, por ello han de pagar con sus vidas este agravio- Se volvió a los novios-. Lamento que tengan que ver esto en el día de su boda. Mi más sincero pésame.

Alzó su bastón, con el que empezó a golpear el suelo rítmicamente, mientras pronunciaba palabras de poder en la antigua lengua del Nigrorium.

El dorado escudo cayó, poniendo fín al encarcelamiento de los aurores, pero la mayoría estaban demasiado aterrados como para mover un músculo siquiera.

Posner sonreía mostrando todos los dientes, luciendo dos enormes incisivos. Negras hebras de energía pura surgieron a su alrededor, retorciéndose, libres ahora de su confinamiento, mientras se alargaban y se contraían rítmicamente al son de las palabras de Posner.

El primero en caer fue un joven auror, con uno de los tentáculos atravesándole el cuerpo por la altura del esternón. Luego cayó otro, con la cabeza seccionada, la sangre salió despedida a varios metros de distancia. Luego cayó otro y otro y otro más.

Ese día el suelo se tiñó de rojo, por la sangre derramada tras el brutal ataque de Posner.


	11. Pequeños inconvenientes

Bueeeeeeeeeno, pos aqui estamos otra vez momento de las disculpas. Como lo odio. En fín allá vamos; tenía exámenes, montones de exámenes y a decir verdad los sigo teniendo así que espero que sepais perdonarme por la espera. Por último y antes de que os envargueis en el capítulo, solo pediros que abogueis al dios, demonio, tubo de ensayo o calcetín mágico en el que depositeis vuestra fe, por la recuperación de nuestra compañera, amiga, beta y **co-escritora** (por mucho que lo niegue) de este fic. A disfrutar pues.

Pequeños inconvenientes.

Hacía más de media hora que el combate había finalizado, si es que se podía llamar combate a la masacre realizada. Harry y los tres vampiros se hallaban en un brumoso bosque de pinos, al cual habían llegado en una especie de aparición conjunta que a Harry no había acabado de gustarle.

_Flashback:_

_Todo había acabado. Solo Dumbledore estaba vivo y de una pieza, el traidor Weasley, medio vivo, tenía el cuerpo surcado por profundos cortes. Alrededor de ellos quedaban los restos ensangrentados de lo que una vez fue un cuerpo de élite de los aurores._

_Todos los asistentes de la boda se encontraban a una distancia prudencial, con la cara pálida y con demasiado miedo para hablar._

_Harry vio lo agotado que se encontraba Posner, pues la magia vampírica era tan extenuante como poderosa. En circunstancias normales no hubiera sido un problema para su compañero de prisión desplegar tanto poder, pero hacía tiempo que Posner no solo no la practicaba sino que tampoco se alimentaba correctamente y por ende necesitó de toda su reserva._

–_Posner –lo llamó Harry– Creo que es el momento de que nos marchemos._

_Posner parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse._

–_¿Qué?¡Ah! Sí, claro desde luego –este se volvió a los vampiros que se encontraban a su lado–. Amigos míos me tendréis que ayudar._

_Ambos reaccionaron con gran presteza; el hombre pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de Posner como si fueran viejos amigos, mientras que la mujer hizo lo propio con Harry._

_Este no pudo menos que admirar el hermoso rostro enmarcado en suaves y dorados cabellos de su compañera, quien al darse cuenta del escrutinio de Harry sonrió mostrando una vez más los incipientes caninos._

–_Creo que no nos han presentado– dijo Harry._

–_Las presentaciones pueden esperar uno o dos minutos –su voz era suave y seductora–. ¿Listo hermano?_

–_Siempre, hermana– le respondió una vibrante y masculina voz._

_Alrededor de Harry apareció un perfecto círculo negro, cuyas paredes subieron rápidamente hasta envolver tanto a Harry como su acompañante quien no paraba de pronunciar arcanas palabras de poder. La negrura los envolvió y una sensación de desplazamiento les embargó._

Tanto Posner como los dos vampiros presentes tenían el rostro pálido, pero se mostraban animados.

– ¿Habéis visto la cara del viejo?_ –_Dijo el vampiro de pelo negro_–_ ¡Casi me hago encima de la risa!

– ¡Y la del pelirrojo! ¡Casi es ÉL quien se hace encima!

Posner se unió a las carcajadas de los dos vampiros, y al poco rato Harry también se unió al grupo. Lentamente las risas fueron cesando, momento en el que Harry aprovechó para inspeccionar los alrededores.

Se encontraban en las proximidades de una calzada vieja, o mejor dicho, una calzada antigua. Los alrededores se mostraban muy verdes, llenos de fauna y flora. Invisibles ojos clavaban su mirada en el variopinto grupo. Altos y melancólicos árboles se alzaban por doquier, desordenados. Las sombras se cernían sobre el grupo, el día tocaba a su fin. Harry notó una presencia a su espalda, un embriagador aroma le reveló que la irresistible amiga de Posner se encontraba cerca, muy cerca.

–Ivanna –dijo una suave voz–, Ivanna Dessio.

Harry se dio la vuelta extrañado, ella se encontraba a poca distancia de él. Mirándola directamente a los ojos de un color electrizante, aprovechó la ocasión para ver su aspecto. Sus ropas eran diferentes, llevaba unos pantalones oscuros con botas altas que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas, un elegante e intrincado vestido rojo sangre y una chaqueta larga de un color oscuro. Todo esto adornado con una graciosa corbata roja desbrozada.

– ¿Perdón?

–Mi nombre –dijo con una sonrisa a la par que alzaba la mano izquierda–. Me llamo Ivanna Dessio.

–Yo Harry Potter, pero creo que ya lo sabías –dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar la mano de esta.

– ¿Y quién no lo sabe? –dijo una vibrante y poderosa voz.

El vampiro de pelo oscuro se volvió y caminó hacia ellos, él también se había cambiado. Llevaba pantalones negros, zapatos oscuros y una camiseta negra con franjas rojas oscuras. Asimismo llevaba una chaqueta negra con cierres metalizados y cuello alto, el largo pelo negro lo llevaba suelto hasta los hombros. Los verdes ojos le miraban seriamente, con el ceño fruncido y los labios ligeramente inclinados hacia abajo, dándole un aspecto peligroso. Este se acercó a la pareja; entrecerró los ojos y lentamente una ladeada sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras en sus ojos aparecía una chispa de travesura.

–Harry Potter –dijo Posner; quien había aparecido entre los dos vampiros con una mano en el hombro de cada uno–, te presento a Rodrik Numbar.

El tal Rodrik parecía un poco molesto mientras se apartaba un poco de Posner.

–Cuanta palabrería, padre –dijo con un tono molesto.

Harry no supo que pensar ¿Había dicho _padre_?

Posner le debió de parecer muy graciosa la cara que Harry tenía en ese momento, porque empezó a reírse escandalosamente.

–Si Harry –dijo a la par que liberaba de su abrazo a sus "hijos" – Ivanna y Rodrik son hijos míos, no biológicamente hablando claro está.

–Verás Harry –dijo Ivanna mientras se ponía al lado suyo y le pasaba una mano por los hombros, su dorada cabellera le caía como una cascada entre Harry y el rostro de ella, iluminando su pálida piel–, Posner y yo nos conocimos en Italia hace muchos años –su mirada parecía perderse en el bosque– era verano y hacía mucho calor…

– ¡Ahí están! –gritó una voz masculina.

–Mierda, ¡Nos han encontrado! –la voz de Rodrik sonó grave y amenazante.

– ¿Quienes? –Harry no lo podía creer. Apenas llevaban media hora reponiéndose de la matanza de la colina, y ya los habían localizado un número indeterminado de enemigos, bien aurores, bien…

–Mortífagos –respondió Ivanna–. Entre veinticinco y treinta.

–Treinta y cuatro para ser exactos –corrigió Rodrik. Ivanna consideró oportuno sacar la lengua en dirección de Rodrik. Este no se enteró, una sonrisa de depredador cruzaba ya su rostro–. Y un _bélite_ les acompaña.

–Mío –declaró Posner. Volvía a tener el báculo en la mano, el pálido semblante estaba marmoleado y los ojos completamente negros. Al volver la cabeza, Harry observó como los caninos le sobresalían unos tres centímetros de la boca–. Proteged al _phaixtos_. –ordenó y acto seguido desapareció.

Los hermanos se miraron. Ella asintió y él avanzó unos pasos, dio un pisotón en la tierra y un bastón similar al de Posner surgió de la tierra y voló directamente a su mano.

Luego avanzó unos pasos más y comenzó a entonar un cántico con gutural voz. Lentamente finas hebras de color dorado empezaron a surgir de la tierra, envolviéndolo, recubriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Lentamente alzó una mano y sobre esta apreció una esfera de color rojo sangre.

Haces de luz verde, roja y negra surcaban el bosque. El estallido hacía levantar a decenas de aves de las copas de los árboles para luego caer sobre la tierra al recibir uno de los mortíferos rayos.

La sanguinolenta esfera tenía el tamaño de una cabeza cuando Rodrik se giró y la lanzó hacia un espacio entre la sombra de dos árboles. Los gritos no tardaron en escucharse.

Harry sacó su varita al mismo tiempo que Ivanna lanzaba un rayo desde la punta de uno de sus dedos hacia el mortífago que acababa de aparecer a veinte metros de su hermano.

De la nada surgieron 5 rayos de color verde que surcaron el espacio para cernirse sobre Rodrik. Antes de que le rozasen, Ivanna ya estaba en medio con las manos extendidas y la determinación marcada en su rostro.

Al impactar en sus manos, una ráfaga de aire surgió del choque y levantó una gran polvareda. De repente se izo el silencio. El estruendo y los rayos habían cesado.

Ambos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿Ha terminado? –preguntó Ivanna.

–Eso parece –dijo él con el semblante serio. De repente un extraño aroma les golpeó de lleno.

–Eso es… –Ivanna estaba más pálida aún.

–Sangre –Corroboró Rodrik.

–Ufff –hizo una mueca su hermana.

Ambos se giraron para ver a un herido y ensangrentado Harry Potter caer al suelo abatido. A través del esmoquin destrozado pudieron observar un gran surco irregular y sangrante en medio del pecho.

Pues eso es todo. Críticas, aportaciones, nº de teléfonos y demás... les espero con ansia.


	12. El pozo de las revelaciones

El pozo de las revelaciones.

El dolor era insoportable. Harry era plenamente consciente de la presencia de los dos vampiros: Ivanna a su izquierda y Rodrik a su derecha. Parecían estar discutiendo pero él apenas podía escucharlos. Estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando el cielo.

Hacía apenas unas horas, contemplaba un hermoso cielo despejado, sin nubes que obstaculizasen los abrasadores rayos del astro rey. Ahora sin embargo, el cielo era oscuro como la misma muerte que lo tentaba de manera irrevocable. La tentación de ceder era insoportable, pese a ello, Harry sabía que había tres cosas que lo ataban a este mundo, tres cuerdas que evitaban que su espíritu huyera volando lejos, tres cuerdas que lo mantenían prisionero en esa cárcel corporal llamada cuerpo.

Una era el deber, el de acabar con la amenaza de Voldemort de una vez y por todas. Otra era la venganza, por todo aquello que le arrebataron por crímenes no cometidos. La última, la más importante, la cuerda más gruesa y que más le apretaba era el amor, por un ángel hecho humano, prisionera de un egomaníaco y abyecto tirano que exigía su total y completa posesión.

Una brisa de aire le azotó el rostro devolviéndolo a la realidad. Al instante su buen amigo, el único en el que podía confiar, mostró su preocupado rostro.

–¡Harry! –se encontraba de rodillas, a un lado de Ivanna mirando a Rodrik con ansiedad– ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¡Os dije que le protegierais!

Este le devolvió una mirada afligida.

–Hicimos cuanto pudimos –dijo tras bajar la cabeza avergonzado. Harry pudo ver el destrozado semblante de Rodrik, y eso le inquietó más aún que la herida en el pecho– Pero aún hay tiempo Posner.

–¡No!

De ser posible, Harry habría jurado que oyó miedo en la voz del vampiro padre.

–Posner –Ivanna estaba seria por primera vez desde que Harry la vio–. No hay alternativa y tú lo sabes. Hay que concederle el beso de sangre.

–¡He dicho que no! –ni siquiera él parecía convencido.

–Posner –Rodrik le miraba fijamente–, sé lo que estás pensando pero no nos queda alternativa, mejor que vuelva como ushabti, que como cadáver.

La visión de Harry empezaba a enturbiarse, las cuerdas parecían mas finas por momentos.

La disyuntiva parecía corroer a Posner, y Harry se preguntaba que podía ser tan malo como para compararlo con acabar muerto y dudar de la elección.

–Tú decides Posner –dijo Ivanna – O lo haces tú, un ushabti experimentado de quinientos años con tres vástagos a la espalda.

–Dos –interrumpió Posner entre dientes.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero continuó como si no la hubiesen interrumpido.

–O lo hacemos nosotros neófitos imberbes, con apenas unos cuantos siglos a la espalda.

Harry no veía nada, la vista se le había oscurecido. Los vampiros seguían hablando en susurros. Quizá fuera el hecho de que la vida se le escapaba lentamente o que este hecho apenas le importase, pero sabía que ya no podía hacer nada. Su vida ya no estaba en sus manos, sino en las de tres criaturas mágicas bebedoras de sangre.

Unos instantes después notó como le abrían la boca; trató de resistirse, pero esas manos parecían de hierro y no cejaron en su empeño hasta abrirla.

Algo húmedo y caliente entró en su boca, un líquido con sabor a cobre y a algo más, algo antiguo, como un vino añejo un poco espeso, aunque debía reconocer que el sabor no le desagradaba.

–No despierta- musitó Ivanna. Su bello rostro estaba quebrado por el dolor y la pena.

Se había recogido el largo pelo en una holgada coleta para que no se mojara con la sangre de Harry.

–Aún es pronto para saber si ha funcionado –musitó Posner Este se había invocado una camisa blanca de manga corta que le permitía mostrar su portentosa musculatura.

El afligido Rodrik se había alejado con paso tambaleante del ensangrentado cuerpo. Su resistencia al canto de sirena de la sangre no era comparable a la de los otros dos y se había ido para alimentarse de los mortífagos caídos.

La mirada de Ivanna revelaba que apenas aguantaría más que unos minutos antes de abalanzarse al cuerpo de Harry.

–Vete, te avisaré al menor cambio.

Esta le miró a la cara, lució una cansada sonrisa y asintió. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando se volvió, para besar cariñosamente a su padre en la mejilla.

–Pase lo que pase, no es culpa tuya.

Antes de que pudiese contestar, su hija corrió hasta los árboles más cercanos y desapareció en busca del atormentado hermano

Posner aprovechó el momento para recordar al joven mago y los buenos tiempos que compartieron: el encuentro, la revelación, la huida…

Flashback

_Azkabán, aproximadamente 3 años atrás._

–Oye Posner

–Dime Harry

Este se tomó unos segundos para contestar.

Ambos se hallaban en la biblioteca, en la zona de deportes muggle. Posner estaba extrañamente interesado en el prestigioso juego de la petanca.

–¿Por qué estás aquí, Posner?

El aludido parpadeó extrañado, para sonreír tras la revista.

–¿Esa era la pregunta que llevabas rumiando todo el día?

–Puede ser –contestó este azorado.

–¿Por qué estás tu aquí? –replicó Posner a su vez.

–Ya deberías saberlo –dijo este mientras dejaba de lado su libro sobre baloncesto–. Triple homicidio. Según el Wizegamot, un estudiante perturbado asesinó brutalmente a una familia de muggles que le acogieron en su casa, para después incendiarla y echarse un sueñecito en la entrada de esta.

–¡Ah! Si, se me había olvidado –dijo Posner con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro– Bueeeno, si tan interesado estás en saberlo, estoy aquí por recuperar un objeto.

Harry sonrió de medio lado, era muy propio de Posner contestar a una pregunta con un enigma.

–¿Y como es que estás aquí por eso? –Harry tenía una corazonada.

–Porque se lo arrebaté del cuello de la propietaria tras pasar por su cadáver y el de su marido –izo una pausa para relamerse discretamente–. Una pareja muy bien avenida, de la baja nobleza inglesa.

Fin del Flashback

Algo estaba sucediendo.

Posner podía notarlo. Era una sensación de poder que ya conocía, una sensación a la que se había acostumbrado con el paso de los siglos.

Se fijó con más atención en el cuerpo de su joven amigo, le apartó los jirones de ropa para ver la herida. El hedor a sangre volvió más fuerte que antes, pero Posner apretó los dientes y se concentró. Su mente entrenada con el paso de los siglos tenía un mayor control, incluso que el de vampiros milenarios.

Ahora que no había ropa de por medio, Posner pudo ver tres cosas; la primera que la herida estaba casi sanada al completo. La segunda que el pecho del joven subía y bajaba lentamente. Y la tercera, que el joven Harry Potter le estaba observando con unos ojos rojizos y amenazantes.

–¿Harry? –preguntó Posner con precaución.

Este simplemente se limitó a sonreír lenta, pausadamente, dejando entrever dos largos y finos colmillos.

–Si, Posner –dijo con voz gutural–. Soy yo.

Pues ya está otro capítulo subido, muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia, la verdad es que si no fuera por los que dejais reviews (y por el placer de escribir para que una despampanate argentina te corrija y critique [aunque muy muy muy cariñosamente], espero que no se lo tome mal jejeje) no sabría que hacer; solo muchas gracias y espero que me perdoneis por haber tardado tanto en subir historias, intentaré subir más amenudo, pero la sombra de los exámenes se cierne amenazadoramente sobre mi...


End file.
